el descubrimiento
by TRIXLI
Summary: la banda de shane conose esta paguina y eli y trixie reaccionan muy extraño acaso eloos quisiera que eso pasara que ellos fueran novios lo se mal summary
1. Chapter 1

era un dia tranquilo en bajoterra todos estaban en la computadora viendo sus videos y en eso todos fueron a comer pero pronto no tenia hambre asi que el se puso en la computadora viendo unas cosas de compras pero en eso en contro un anuncio que decia _historias sobre eli shane y trixie sting_

pronto se quedo voca abierta y llamo a los demas eli y trixie se sonrojaron al ver eso y trixie entro a ver que era la paguina se llama:

www . fanfiction. net cartoon/Slugterra/ claro sin los espacios

y la primera historia que encontraron fue **_beso de_** **golpe **por CrixarBetta en traron y todos se sorprendiero luego se fueron una por una y eli y trixie estaban total mente sonrojados por leer lo que sus fans escribieron

eli-b-bu-bueno n-no esta t-ta-tan -m-mal verdad

kord-uy sierto no esta tan mal eli la que mas me gusto fue boda, una noche que jamas olvidaran y...

eli y trixie-KORD

kord-ok no molesto

pronto- bueno a mi me gusto camino al mal, el baile, vrdad o reto, el matine de karem y ...

eli-PRONTO tu tambien

trixie-si por que no paran de molestarnos chicos dijo todavia colorada como un tomate al igual que eli

kord-bueno jejeje esque jejejeje si se vieran en el espejo jejeje

eli y trixie se fueron a ver a un espejo y viron que estaban colorados mas que en cabello de trixie y se sonrojaron mas cuando ellos se vieron en el espejo

eli-bueno a mi me gusto un concurso mas y la banda de shane y la muñeca poseyda y bueno casi todas

trixie-bueno si casi todas me gustaron

kord-CHICOS EN QUE ESTAN PENSANDO

eli y trixie-en naaadaaaaaaaaaaaa

kord-ok yo me ire a dormir vamos pronto

pronto-ok aaaaaaaaa nesesito mi sueño "embellesedor"

eli-ok pronto ve a "embellesere" pronto dijo haciendo comias en el aire

trixie-jajajajajajaja choca esos 5 eli jajajaja

eli le choca los 5 y bueno ocurrio al go

eli-mmmmm trix yo em queria decirte si aaaaa te guataron las historias donde eramos bueno ya sabes mmmm novios?

trixie-mmmmmm bueno algunas si bueno porque preguntas

eli-mmm por nada

trixie-eli te conosco muy bien y se que estas mintiendo dime

eli-ok pero no vayas a reaccionar mal si

trixie-ok

* * *

chan chan chan bueno se me ocurrio viendo bajoterra jejejejee


	2. Chapter 2

hola grasias por sus comentarios pero ahorra sigue la accion.

* * *

_en el capitulo anterior _

_eli-eeeeeeemmmmm trix yo em queria decirte si aaaaaa te gustaron las historias bueno ya sabes donde eramos novios?_

_trixie-mmmmmm bueno algunas si bueno porque preguntas_

_eli-mmm por nada_

_trixie-eli te conosco muy bien y se que estas mintiendo dime_

_eli-ok pero no vayas a reaccionar mal si_

_trixie-ok_

* * *

eli-aaaaaaaa esque bueno desde que te conosi a nose pero...

kord-VAMOS PORFAVOR PRONTO NO HAGAS ESO AHORA

pronto-ELI AYUDA O TRIXIE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

eli y trixie fueron corriendo a ver que paso y vieron que paso y vieron a prontoapunto de ser aplastado por un troll mas un librero eli y trixie ayudaron a pronto para quitarse antes que kord cayera y kord cae y dice

kord-auch todo por tu tonta revista de comprs

pronto-no es mi culpa que no me quisieras ayudar gran señor troll

eli-que pero que paso

kord-un tonto topoide queria ver sus estupidos volsos y motas

eli-KORD CUIDA TU VOCAVULARIO

kord-pero ya no aguanto a este fjdbvjarekigvje topoide

eli-kord ven conmigo vamos a que te desaoges

eli y kord se van al cuarto de kord

trixie-pronto ven yo te voy a consolar

pronto-ok si el troll me odia sera mejor que no le hable

trixie-no pronto mañana todo se arreglara

pronto-no tiene caso trixie el troll ma odia

trixie-pronto no digas eso te juro que mañana se areglara

pronto-ok

_con eli y kord_

eli-kord intenta tranquilisarte amigo

kord-aaaaaaaa esque aaaaaaaaaaaa no soporto mas a pronto es que se a vuelto mas molesto estos ultimos dias ya no lo soporto

eli-kord amigo mira mañana podremos areglarlo como una falla de una mecha todo tiene solucion si

kord-ok eli pero nesesito desaogarme ya no lo soporto

eli-ok em espera un momento

kord ok

eli vapor nas 15 almoadas i se las pone en la panza amarada con una pita

eli-ok ya pegale alas almoadas y ahi te desaogaras si

kord-aammmmm nose creo que te golpearia aun asi

eli-no lo creo hazlo

kord-ok

kord le pega mas de mil veces asta lloro de lo enojado que estaba y eli estaba a punto de ser aplastado asta que kord paro

eli-uuuuuuuuu casi me dejas sin aire

kord-lo siento pero ya me desaoge

_a la mañana sigu__iente_

* * *

_un fic mas y termino jejejejeje bye_


End file.
